camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Burke
Summer Burke is a 13-year-old daughter of Athena. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Summer was born on July 25 to Athena and Damian Burke. She has an eidetic memory, so she was very intelligent. She remembers her mom leaving, but she never knew that her mom was Athena. Summer grew up with ADHD, but was involved with all activities that appealed to her. One day in book club, her math teacher who turned out to be Lamia attacked her and another book club member, Taylor Reed. Clover, a satyr, came and rescued them and took them to Camp Half-Blood. Taylor developed a crush on her but she shook it off. She is small but extremely intelligent. She was claimed by Athena that night at the Campfire, soon after Taylor was claimed by Poseidon. Summer realized that Poseidon and Athena hated each other, but she didn't care, because they could still be best friends. Summer enjoys going on quests. After she was at Camp for 4 months, she was ordered to return to her school, where she, Clover, and Taylor would find another Demigod. They found Justin Henderson, who was claimed by Hades two days after they returned to Camp Half-Blood. Summer is one of Athena's greatest kids. Summer is very serious, but she can also be fun and funny. She is also sometimes stubborn and very sarcastic, and she isn't afraid to prove a point. She and Taylor later went back to their school to rescue another demigod there named Justin Henderson, who turned out to be a son of Hades. They successfully made it back to Camp Half-Blood. Summer's fatal flaw is her curiosity. She is always daydreaming and questioning everything, and she loves using her imagination to come up with new ideas, and when she is curious about something, she wants to learn everything there is to learn about it. Early Life Summer had a hard life. She had ADHD, which made it a struggle for her to keep up with schoolwork. When she was at a book club meeting, her math teacher, who was actually Lamia, attacked them. Clover Greenwood led them to Camp Half-Blood safely, where he gave Summer a bow and quiver of arrows. Summer was very happy when she was claimed by Athena at Camp Half-Blood, and she loves the Athena Cabin and all of her half-siblings. Appearance Summer has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She has freckles on her nose and pale skin. She is tall for her age, standing at 5'4". She is decribed as very pretty. Alliances *Taylor Reed (Best friend) *Justin Henderson (Best friend) *Clover Greenwood Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Summer is extremely intelligent. *Summer can speak 66 different languages fluently. *Summer is very good with crafts. *Summer has an eidetic memory. *Summer uses a magical bow and quiver as her weapons. Whenever she shoots an arrow, it returns to its quiver. *Summer's bow is a moon hair clip when she is not using it. *Summer is one of Athena's smartest kids. Gallery Taylar3.jpg DSC09831.jpg taylar-hender.jpg taylar-hender_3455499.jpg taylar-hender-hop-los-angeles-premiere-L5OaJc.png tumblr_locdktwU6s1qeoig3o1_500.jpg Taylar-Hender3.jpg tay3-200x300.jpg MV5BMjI3NjkzNjU0NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjIwMDc5Ng@@._V1._SX640_SY960_.jpg proxy.jpeg img-thing76.jpeg MV5BMTc2OTEwODIwOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzE5NTYzNQ@@._V1._SX640_SY960_.jpg Taylar1.jpg image_2.jpeg 12986895532981c582ec6d7cdfeb768e2b1c61efc5.jpg 82706-29659.jpg Taylar_Henderson_with_Goodie_Girls_Cupcake.JPG taylar-hender-1127.jpg|Summer when she was younger DSCN2085.JPG|Summer and Taylor Category:Child of Athena Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Curiosity Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22 Category:Thirteen